poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) All Heroes: Alright Narrator: Mallow: Sophocles: Lillie: Ash Ketchum: Misty: Spyro: Rotom Pokedex: Mallow: Brock: Kiawe: - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: Umm, I'm a robot as well so I don't eat, both Mark EVO and Philmac on the other hand.... Mark EVO: I'm not that type of robot, I'm a artificial life-form. Philmac: Uhh... You mean Techno-Organic Robot? Mark EVO: Oh, right. Anyway like I said before, Me and Philmac are not regular robots you think. - Philmac: What?! You never seen a bio-robot capable of eating before, RUDE! - - - - - - - (We see Philmac lying on the ground) Philmac: No powers, no starship... Man, this bites. Mark EVO: Yeah, and to be honest, taking your powers away... that's a dumb move... N.A.N.O.: I agree... Philmac: Umm... guys... Gmerl: You know Emerl heard you. Emerl: (Groans in anger) Mark EVO: Oh, right... N.A.N.O.: Uh oh... (Emerl bonks Mark and N.A.N.O. on the head) Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.: Ow.... Philmac: (Sighs) Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.: Sorry sir! Mark EVO: (Whispers) You jerk...! Emerl: (angry) What was that Mark? Mark EVO: Nothing. Philmac: .... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Looking around) So this is Akala Island, sweet. Kiawe: - - - - - - Brock: - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. A Normal type. - - - - Brock: Comfey come on out! (She popout his Pokeball) Rotom Pokedex: A Comfey? Ash Ketchum: When Brock: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Brock: Now - - Misty: All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Kangaskhan! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia: Alola! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Sudowoodo, the - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly a bunch of robotic arms grabs every heroes one by one) - - - Olivia: Team Rocket? Brock: There bad guys who always tried to steal other people's Pokemon! Emerl: What gives?! Misty: We just defeated you creeps yesterday! (Meowth laughs) - - Hiccup: Let my friends go! Meowth: I don't think so Viking twerp. Astrid: You better or Stormfly and I will fry you! - - Meowth: Sayonara! (Before the villains could leave with the hostage heroes, suddenly they hear a loud roar and then a massive gorilla leaps in the air carrying a giant boulder and hits the robot hard) Modecai: What the heck is that? Sandy Cheeks: (Gasp) A giant gorilla! Ash Ketchum: It's Kong! Misty: Show them who's boss. (Kong roars in anger at Team Rocket) James: Meowth stop that thing! Meowth: Roger! (The robot charges to attack Kong, but he manage to punch it hard) Olivia: Is that giant gorilla on our side? Brock: Yes Kong he's our side. (Kong rips one of the robot arms freeing Meilin as she falls down) Li Showron: Meilin! (Kong's right hand grabs Meilin just in time) Meilin Rae: Thank you Kong. Ash Ketchum: Alright Meilin! Kong choose you. - - - (Pikachu heard somethings coming this way) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (He pointed at sky) ???: You let our friends go! Jessie: Who's there?! (Six mysterious people shows up) Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Blazing Lion! Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger: Soaring Eagle! Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger: Searching Shark! Black Bison Willd Force Ranger: Iron Bison! White Tiger Wild Force Ranger: Noble Tiger! Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger: Howling Wolf! Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Guardians of the Earth united we roar Power Rangers! Wild Force Rangers: Wild Force! Lillie: Who are they? Ash Ketchum: It's Power Rangers Wild Force! Mark EVO: Awesome! Emerl: Show them who's boss. Jessie: - - - - - - - (Suddenly they heard the roar) Jessie: What was that? - - - (The Sandcrawler came to rescue Ash - - - - - - - (Philmac grabs his Ray-gun and starts shooting at the villains.) - - - - - Philmac: It's true, I am a anti-hero, I did do something very terrible back then which made everyone's lives very difficult, and because of that, I don't deserve to be hero... Bowser: What do you mean by that? Philmac: I'm just as bad as you jerks... Team Rocket & the villians: Oh! Philmac: But... Emerl, Ash, Lillie, Mark EVO, everyone... They all still give me hope, because they knew I too can be forgiving for what I've done! So yeah, I did do horrible things in the past, So what!? It's doesn't matter anymore! You guys are still getting your butts kicked! Because I'm a member of Sega Ultimate All-Star League, My name is Philmac! Bowser: Very well then you traitor. Dr. Eggman: You're fate is sealed. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, let's get rid of him for good! Philmac: So you're really gonna go all out, huh? Icy: - Philmac: If I have to take you all down to save Emerl, Ash and they're friends... So be it! (Philmac pulls out his sword and shield.) Philmac: Prepare to be defeated Team Rocket. (Kong roars in preparing to battle) - - - - - - - Philmac: I'M NOT WEAK!!! (Philmac keep fighting and shooting most of the villains as he can.) Philmac: - - - - - - - Bowser Jr: Philmac is crazy! Cubot: He's insane! Alex: Grotle come forth! (He popout her Pokeball) Alex: Grotle use Energy Ball! (He fire his attack and hit Team Rocket's robot) Alex: Now use Razor Leaf! (Grotle nod, then he start to shout and then start to evolve) All heroes: (gasped) Olivia: That glow! Brock: Could it be. Tigatron: Grotle began to evolve. Leo: Alright! Crow: Now Team Rocket and their goons are in big trouble now. (Grotle evolves into Torterra) Hiccup: Grotle evolved into Torterra. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Rotom Pokedex: Torterra, the Continent Pokemon. A Grass and Ground type and the evolved form of Grotle. There's enough room on Torterra's enormous back for several small Pokemon to make their nests. According to ancient folklore, a particularly large Torterra lived under the ground. - - N.A.N.O.: Guys, Philmac is outnumbered over there!! Red Lion Wild Force Ranger: Then let's help him. Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords Descend! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Olivia: (Olivia posed a Z-move Brock: - - - - - - - - - - - - Jessie: What are you doing here? (Bewear appears) James: Megatron (Predacon): We were close! We were so close! - - - - - Team Rocket & the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - Ash Ketchum: Thanks Kong for saving us. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Panting) (Philmac collapsed.) Emerl: Philmac! Mark EVO: Yikes, he's exhausted! Philmac: (Panting and looking at the sky) - - Emerl: Philmac are you okay? Philmac: (Panting) Yeah.... I'm just.... gonna lay down for a while... Dende: Don't worry Philmac I'll heal you. (Dende use Healing powers to heal Philmac) Philmac: Thanks Dende. Dende: Your welcome Philmac. Mallow: Phew, thank goodness. Mark EVO: What were you thinking fighting Team Rocket and these bad guys on your own so recklessly like that?! N.A.N.O.: You're crazy! Fighting a bunch of bad guys on your own just to save us! Philmac: I can't just sit there and do nothing, even thou my powers are gone. Emerl: He does have a point Mark. Mark EVO: Yeah, but you could've get yourself killed by them! Philmac: Maybe so... But I couldn't just them get away stealing Pokemon, cause suffering to others or worse... (Philmac gets back up.) Philmac: I'm part of this team, so I have to become strong... so I can protect the ones that I have right now... Including someone I cared most... (Looks at the sky) I won't give up, even in death... So what if I'm stubborn and reckless, that's just who I truly am. (Close his eyes and smiles calmly) Emerl: (smile) I'm really proud of you Philmac Mark EVO: Philmac. N.A.N.O.: Whoa... Philmac: Thanks. But that's not all, I still have a lot to learn and I need to fix everything in Alola, I also want to make it up to Ash, Pikachu, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana & Kiawe... and apologies to Gladion, because I was really cruel to them not too long ago. (Feeling a little depressed) Lillie: - - - Philmac: (Giggles) Mark EVO: Yeah, just don't be a real jerk, like Emerl did when he's mad over some tv show and when Ash lost his Z-Crystal. Understand Philmac? Philmac: I understand. But now you should... (put on his safety helmet) run. Mark EVO: Huh, why? Philmac: Cause Emerl heard you. Mark EVO: Uh...? Emerl: (Angry) GRRR!!! I'M GONNA HURT YOU MARK! (Mark N.A.N.O.: Never make Emerl mad again, Mark. Inuyasha: You said it. Philmac and Shippo: (Sighs) (Philmac then rub Shippo's hair gently) Shippo: You're so sweet Philmac thank you. Philmac: (Smiles a little) - - - - - Olivia: Brock: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Come on guys it's feeding time. - - Kiawe: Hey Ash I thought we all gotta eat. Ash Ketchum: We all here. - (Then they saw Icetusker popout the water Ash Ketchum: Hey Icetusker - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Thanks, but guys... just call me Philmac. That "Philmac the Unknown" part, I made up that name a year ago just to make me look tough. Emerl: - - - Littlefoot: How about Philmac the Robot? Philmac: Patrick: Philmac the protector bot - - - Mark EVO: How about... Philmac Arsenal? Philmac: Arsenal... Yeah, that could work. (Smiles) Emerl: Great idea Mark. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Misty: Brock: - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Cole will you, your friends, and princess come with us our Alola journey? Cole Evan: We're in Ash. - - Narrator: Our heroes encounter and saved by King Kong. On top of that Power Rangers Wild Force are joining our heroes Alola journey. Alex's Grotle evolves into Torterra and Clover's Mime. Jr. gains Mimic and evolves into Mr. Mime. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts